TJ Gets To Second Base!
by catchingwaves
Summary: T.J. has had a crush on Spinelli since elementary, as a sophomore now, his feelings towards her have only grown stronger. Spinelli is feeling experimental and wants to hang out with T.J. after school. Read this cute story about T.J. having some dreams come true! ;)
It wasThursday at 7th Street High School. This wasn't just any Thursday either, it was the day I, T.J. Detweiler, accomplished one of my biggest goals as a high school sophomore.

I was walking towards my 6th period class, chemistry with Mr. Jukens, when Spinelli grabbed my shoulders from behind. She wore her hair down today, with a black crop top and high waisted shorts so only a sliver of her midriff was showing.

"Hey Tedge, after school can I come over so we can work on our geometry homework? This whole volume of a prism thing keeps tripping me up." She asked

"Why don't you ask Gretch? She'd know better than me," I replied and then immediately regretted, of course I wanted to hang out with her.

"Well she's always busy with all of her other AP classes and extracurriculars and I don't know, I thought it would nice to be alone together for a change." She asked as my heart skipped a beat. Us? Alone? I couldn't tell if she was flirting but all I knew was my face getting redder by the second.

We both entered Mr. Jukens class and sat in our assigned seats. We sit in alphabetical order so we aren't exactly near each other. Man, I don't know what it is about Spinelli, but something about her had always been special to me. In middle school I briefly dated Ashley A, but that lasted like a week and I even had one of the hottest girls ask me to homecoming last year, but I still wanted to go with my friends. This crush gotten worse over the years too. In middle school Spinelli went through this phase where she liked Vince. It killed me,but luckily Vince was busy with this other girl, soon she got over it. I remember her liking me back in elementary, but ever since 6th grade, she hasn't really shown any signs of interest. She really does seem to only be interested in a friendship. Her growing up hasn't made it any better, she used to be huge tomboy in elementary and middle school, but then the summer before freshman year she grew up. She grew a body and let me tell you, it's nice. She has curves now and she wears at least a C cup, she has been growing out her hair and her beautiful olive-toned skin compliments her light brown eyes - uhoh I didn't realize I was staring at her. She glanced up at me and I quickly looked behind her at the periodic table and pretended I was studying it.

Mr. Jukens allowed to pick lab partners, Spinelli and I made eye contact immediately as if silently stating we both wanted to be one anothers partner. We got up and moved seats to be next to our partners, just then Jake was approaching her desk. Jake is this guy who didn't go to elementary school with us, he came from the richer part of town. I walked faster, but he beat me to it, he asked her if she had a partner already and she blushed. My heart sank, she glanced at me and quickly said, "sorry I already have a partner." I gave Jake a look and he glared at me, I sat next to her we started working on our lab.

School ended and I waited for Spinelli by the soccer field, she has soccer 8th period. Spinelli had channeled all of her energy from elementary school into sports, she's probably the most athletic person I know. She plays girls soccer, basketball, softball, and even tennis. She approached me with her hair tied up in a ponytail wearing her soccer uniform. We began to start walking to my house.

Once arrived, neither of my parents were home yet from work, which I was super happy about. I offered her some snacks and drinks but she declined. She ran straight up to my room and put her bags down. I walked up and saw her sitting on my bed, I don't know what it was about today, but I was feeling my crush bad. I felt extremely hot and sweaty, and went to turn up the AC. When I came back in Spinelli asked, "Got a t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah of course," I replied as I walked over to my shirt drawer, I pulled out a plain white one and turned around only to see Spinelli in her sports bra. My mouth dropped and only word I said was "wow."

"What's the matter? Girls go jogging in these all the time," she said as she grabbed the t-shirt from my hand and put it on.

"Ok T.J., calm down." I thought to myself. I can't let her feel weird and I can't get a hard on from that, it would be too embarrassing.

About 20 minutes of geometry went by when she looked up at me and asked ,"Did you like me in elementary?"

This of course took me by surprise, and I wasn't sure what she was getting at, so I stupidly asked, "Why? Didn't you like me?"

"I asked first," She said.

"Well I mean, yeah. I had a big crush on you actually," I said, "Now answer me."

"Yeah, I did," She said and then looked down and typed some numbers into her calculator. Well, that was random. She let a few seconds go by and perked up again and asked, "remember that time Gretch forced us to kiss in front of the entire school?"

I laughed, "yeah that was so embarrassing, we both acted like we hated it- or at least I acted."

"You mean you enjoyed it?" She asked, as I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I mean I wouldn't have wanted to kiss anyone else." She nodded, but still didn't say anything. I added, "Why bring that up?"

"I don't know, just, I haven't kissed anyone since then." She said. I forgot all about that, even though Spinelli is extremely hot now, she hasn't had boyfriend yet. I suddenly realised how close she was to me, I began sweating again. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and just stared. Oh god, am I about to say what I think I'm gonna say? "How about we try that kiss again, without the whole school watching?" I asked as my whole sub conscious groaned, why did I ask that?

She continued staring and kind of arched her eyebrows in confusion, with that reaction I quickly said, "Nevermind, I was just trying to be funny."

"You really want to kiss me again?" She asked

"Of course I want to, who wouldn't?" I said, way too eager I might add. She blushed and put her hand on my knee and asked, "So, are we going to do this?"

My mouth hung open and my pants began to get tight, she started to lean in and I put my hand on her cheek, and finally our lips met and oh man, I felt the same way as I did at 3rd street school. I felt as if there was audience cheering us on, I felt as if there were flowers all around us, I felt like screaming from the rooftops. She pulled away after about 5 seconds, and asked, "How was that?"

I didn't know what to do. I was so happy I just said, "can we do it again." She laughed and said, "how do you make out?"

I sat there surprised and said , "you want to make out? Now? Here?" she nodded her head. I had only made out with Ashley A in middle school. I wasn't a professional or anything, but here is the girl of my dreams since elementary asking to make out alone in my house and I wasn't about to mess that up.

I said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." She laughed and blushed. Well, here goes nothing, I move in and we start kissing again, but this time we rotated our heads and slightly opened our mouths, I was scared to make the first move so just kept kissing, sooner or later I could feel it. We were making out on my bed. She seemed to like it slow, but man I just wanted to go full animal, my whole body was tingly and tense.

She began to lay down and I followed her, still making out. Was she horny? I sure was. How can I tell if she is? Before I knew it I was making out on top of her. I came up for a second and just looked at her. I never thought I get to see her in this position, looking at me with that suggestive look. She grabbed my hand and slowly moved it to her left boob. My mouth was wide open and before I could get a good squeeze, I heard the door open from down stairs and Vince's voice calling, "Dude, I texted like 30 times saying I was coming over whether you like it or not, I brought burgers!"

Spinelli smiled at me and pushed me off, and said, "Go ahead, invite him up." I looked at her in confusion and she continued by saying, "we can try more on the weekend." I stumbled out my room, with my pants and my head still having what just happened on repeat. I walked down stairs to tell Vince what a cock block he was and all the action I just got.


End file.
